Tell Me Something Good
by OrderlyComa
Summary: One decision can completely alter your life. Max thinks getting into Blackwell early means things are looking up. But reconciling with your ex best friend and her current BFF, things couldn't get more complicated. Especially when everyone isn't who they say they are. As Chloe, Max and Rachel get closer so does the amount of complications. Will the girls make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: It's honestly been awhile since I've done any writing but I'm super eager to get back into the swing of things. After finishing before the storm I finally decided to put some of the Ideas I had down on paper. This chapter is basically the prologue setting everything up. So let me know what you think, So without further ado enjoy.**

Chapter one: Dawning

The world was eerie and still, fleeting and prominent but all together non existent. Finding what she needed was like distinguishing a single thread in an infinite tapestry. Pulling the wrong one resulting in the unraveling of all, and suddenly the progress of which once had been hopeful slips through doomed fingers. Fleetingly rising reaching and resultly whimpering for more.

The dreamscape was always a process of trial and error. Things colliding and clashing, but never quite conjoining in how one hopes.

 _I had long promised myself that I wouldn't fiddle with things intrinsic to me, and the other versions of me. One must accept their own fate. Know matter how dim and dispiriting it has become, it's mine and mine alone...But I can't help meddling in hope of bringing to bear a, no. An improved time._

 _If I can start them off on a better path without forcing my hand, then would that truly be a sin. The decisions would still be their own, my knowledge would simply be a safety net to give some-precise nudges in the right direction. What could truly happen? When one's reached limbo of time there no other way out except back through the wormhole._

She hovers shimmering in and out existence. There one moment a figment of twisted imagination the next. A face of disgust covers her face as she observes the dreamscape around her. There's a tension in the air that wasn't present before. It causes goosebumps, a bead of cold sweat to drip between furrowed brows. The tension continues to increase, as if it were a string on a guitar in which continues to be tuned. The tension in the string so strong it's only seconds away before the tension snaps, causing the string to curl in on itself.

 **BOOM**

Lighting strikes a large vibrant tree, cause a chain reaction as an inferno combusts in the surrounding air. The dreary landscape brought to life with shadows of flames. The only pure light that does not induce shivers with thoughts of the flash and click of a camera. As the fire dances it burns brighter igniting the entire grove itself, as if it were alive. Giving new meaning to wildfire. All brought on by a coincidental flash then a strike from the sky.

 _Well there's your sign._ She diverts her attention away from the ever changing scape. Flicking between the threads of reality.

 _I won't fail them...as I failed my-before. There's too much to all be explained simply. Somethings are no accident while some are pure coincidence. I will take it in strides and interfere in minuscule ways. Their will power will still be intact, I have to be sure not to cause a paradox._

Things become clearer as the thread in question is finally firmly grasped.

 _It's refreshingly paced further back in time. Making it easier to make adjustments that are truly "my" no her own ._

The thread tingles, golden in the cimmerian dreamscape. As if it sensed the desperation she held. It glimmered not only in color but of pure longing reflected in deep cerulean eyes. Eyes which peer into this world of time and hope, a third eye observing. Privacy becomes a necessary sacrifice.

" _This one I'll make it, I'll do my best for all of us. My last chance, may you learn from my failure. May I guide you whenever you need it."_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

She looked down at the application with discontent all its own. It seemed to be mocking her. How a simple piece of paper could send her mind into an over geared clock was no mystery. Overthinking every little detail was the brunettes pastime. Her brain was continuously ticking even though the space was overcrowded. Gears upon gears grinding together into one massive headache.

"I don't know why I took this form from the counselor, it would take a miracle to get accepted in the middle of the year." She berates aloud.

Casually she maneuvers herself away from the desk, tinkering with her polaroid camera. Disheartened she throws herself on the bed and stares at the ceiling longingly. A deep sigh escaped her lips, hesitantly she looks back over at the neat desk, she usually kept it spotless. A few rolls of film lay on a shelf above, along with an assortment of photography books. Absentmindedly her blue eyes drag back to the paper.

 _Maybe I should just fill it out? I mean what's the worse thing that could happen, they say no… reapply next year?_

Turning over she runs her fingers along the riveted blanket. Dragging along the smoothe fabric, tracing the blue diamonds. Taking a steadying breathe she shakes her head as if coming to a decision.

 _I'll just wait, and focus on finishing up the school year here. Where things are simple, before I move on to somewhere... familiar._

An old image crosses her vision of two young girls smiling brightly. Who carried on without a care in the world.

 _I could finally get the courage and call… no I- what would I even say?_

A strand of hair falls flat on her forehead, teasing her eyelashes. She releases a harsh breathe, blowing it away.

 _Whatever it's not like my photographs are that good or anything, better to focus on that than anything else._

Continuing to labor in her thoughts, her eye draws toward the acoustic guitar at the end of her bed. Itching for some kind of release. Thin fingers quickly wrap around the neck and pull it towards herself. A practice strum releases a low note, a baritone sound. Feeling relaxed for the first moment of the day she continues to strum along, without a real song in mind. Only thrumming along to her own tune until a loud **thwump** echoes at the door, causing her to jump.

"Max it's time for dinner, wash up and join us downstairs alright?" A muffled female voice states.

"Alrighty I'll be down in just a moment mom." She replies.

Waiting until she hears the telltale creak of the steps, of her mother retreating down the stairs. Does she get up. When suddenly a sharp pain invades her skull, her vision flashes giving away to darkness. It lasts for only a split moment. So fleeting if it weren't for the pounding in her head, she'd think it was nothing. In her small fit she jostles the guitar in her hands hooking into her book bag hanging on her desk chair. Causing it to fall to the wood floor spilling its contents all over the floor.

Clearing her head, she presses her fingers to her temples.

 _What the hell was that? Did-did I just get up to quickly? Maybe I should take it easy._

Looking at the school papers and magazines on the floor she kneels down, and begins stacking and sorting the various materials. When a corner of a photography magazine catches her attention.

The image on the cover is breathtaking, especially if you were a space buff. The contrast was high and stark in comparison to the full red harvest moon gracing the cover.

 _I actually got a chance to see this, it was totally wicked. I hope one day my photos will gross international magazines… as if._

A smile tugged at her lips as she moves to put it away, when her thumb uncovers a recognizable name.

" _Mark Jefferson; Mentionable works and life as a professor at Blackwell Academy."_ It reads.

Blue eyes bore into the magazine absorbing every little detail. Finally after an awkward amount of time she finishes gathering the rest of the materials, and shoves them back into her green bag.

As she makes it to the door she hesitates for the final time, turning her attention back to the application on the table.

 _I can't miss out on this opportunity. I have a great portfolio_ , _and any extra time studying at Blackwell can only be beneficial to me._

With a rare boost of confidence Max strides to the desk. Uncaps the blue pen. While holding the cap between her teeth she scribbles down the last few necessary ink blots. Quickly grabbing a manila envelope she slides the documentation inside. Along with a usb and some copies of her portfolio. Flattening the prongs and hastily writing the address down, as if she's afraid she'll clamp up and won't finish.

"Come on Max don't make me come up there and get you." Her mother shouts up the stairs somewhat threateningly.

"I'm making my way down mom!"

A true smile dones her face as she slams down the pen, and clutches the envelope underneath her arm. She grips the door bustling through and on down the steps.

"Blackwell here I come."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Oh how soon she'll be thinking otherwise…_

The thread of tapestry wiggles as if sensing the changes. As if knowing how one simple thing could change the course of so many people's lives.

 _Calm down she coo's into the thread of time, just a stumble in the right direction. Things are only just beginning._

 **EN: I really wanted to elaborate on how simple things could totally change the story, I might bring in the other timelines from LIS. What really sparked this was the idea of Max and Rachel actually meeting, so look forward to that. Thanks for taking the time to read, have a great day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here is the second chapter,I may have gone overboard. It's much longer than I had anticipated. Shoot me a message or drop a comment, let me know if you prefer the longer chapters, or shorter? There's quite a bit of Victoria in this chapter. I low key wanted to elaborate on how they were friends in a different timeline. I also took the liberty of making Max a little more outgoing, Without further ado~**

Chapter 2:Into the Fray

The dorm buildings were larger than she had anticipated, they were certainly praiseworthy to say the least. Max loathed the idea of having to continuously run around a large campus. It would be the perfect excuse for her clumsiness to make an appearance. Luckily for her, all of her classes were in the same building. The rest of the school grounds seemed to be in fair condition. The courtyard was especially spacious with a large statue in the middle. Probaby of some founder, which was framed by an equally impressive fountain. It supplied a nice anesthetic.

She could already picture herself laying in the grass studying,or more truthfully snapping some awesome shots when it warms up. The land surrounding the academy and the town itself were massive. Opening up to groves of trees that appear to go on forever, bleeding into the horizon. An abundance of wildlife was definitely a plus, there would definitely be more when spring came back around.

Max decided to come a few days early for school, she was still reeling from the fact that she had actually got in for the spring semester. It was a surprisingly warm day in Oregon. Which was odd considering there was snow on the ground not to long ago. No rain, which was a relief. Compared to the constant misty climate of seattle.

 _Nothing like a wake up call from some freezing rain, guess I'll have to make due with what I have._ Max glances around sheepishly, shifting her weight from foot to foot. _A whole floor full of teenage angst, I mean what could go wrong…?_

Max presses on through the small courtyard outside the prescott dormitory. Tugging on the collar of her coat, bringing some protection from the chilling wind. The school grounds were mostly empty except for some early arrivals, such as herself. Classes themselves were not scheduled to resume for another five or maybe six days. The brunette couldn't help wanting to arrive early though, she wanted to be completely squared in. Also she was hoping to re-familiarize herself with her childhood town. A brief image of two girls running around as pirates flashes in Max's mind, causing a small smile to spread passively. What she really wants to do before her focus is completely absorbed in Blackwells academics, was hopefully make up with her childhood friend Chloe.

 _Well if I was Chloe I'm almost positive a simple apology wouldn't do. I'm more likely to get socked in the face instead of an actual conversation. But I-I still have to try_. _Chloe's worth a good punch, even if we can't be friends again I'd like to do the right thing._ Max releases a sigh, her eyebrows draw together making her face appear taught.

Brushing off the chill she grasps the handle of the dorm building, looking forward to a relief from the cold breeze. Unexpectedly the door swings open just as she's about to grab it. Suddenly she's colliding with someone in front of her. Then the sound of boxes and belongings clang on the ground around them, causing Max to jump back. Hands wrap around her wrists steading herself and anchoring the other girl.

"Maybe you should watch where the hell you're going, yeah?" A prissy sarcastic voice sounds.

Max peers up at a tall blonde with a pixie cut, her green eyes seem to look right through Max. Rooting her to the spot.

"Uh I-I'm sorry it was an accident." The brunette stutters out.

The blonde continues to scrutinize her, Max inadvertently tries to make herself smaller under her gaze.

"Right, well just watch where you going. If this coffee spilled on my cashmere sweater I'd lose it."

Rubbing the back of her neck she leans down attempting to help pick up the mess she had accidentally caused the blonde. When a figurine of a woman catches her eye. Uncertainty she wraps her hand around it too hold it up to the other girl.

"Hard to come by, have you seen the movie? It's My blueberry nights right?" Max slips into a smirk as the blonde flushes from her cheeks to the tips of her ears.

Quickly the blonde reaches out and snatches the figurine from the brunettes hand. Max's reaction is deliberately over dramatic, throwing her hands up in an attempt of innocence.

"We-Well obviously. Thanks but I don't need your wannabe hipster help." She replies stuffing her things back into the box. Completely ignoring Max. Shuffling her feet while Looking down at her well worn chucks, Max sighs. Taking that as her que she escapes through the door of the dorm.

 _Well I'm already of to a great start, good job Max. She's acting like it was all my fault when the both of us were at the door at the same time._

The brunette glances curiously over her shoulder, at the girl kneeling over to get her things. Considering the pros and cons of turning back to help.

 _I don't know... she doesn't seem like the type who would appreciate my snooping persistence._ Turning away again she leans against the wall contemplating with herself. She can't seem to ignore the nagging voice in her head telling her to help. Almost like a force not of her own she heads back to the blonde in the doorway. Silently she leans down and starts collecting the girls things, Max hears a sigh but not a single word of complaint. This causes Max a small smile.

They pick the various belongings up in dead air. Fidgeting a bit Max turns her attention to a photograph in the mess, it's a photo of the two wales. Suddenly she's hit with nostalgia for a sweet belgian waffle.

Swallowing her nerves she speaks up as they gather themselves awkwardly.

"I'm Max, I-I transferred in this semester to study photogr-" Max is interrupted.

"I know who you are, it's rare for Blackwell to get some surprise transfers in the middle of the year. I took the liberty to do some research… " The blonde says nonchalantly, suddenly taking an interest in her nail beds.

"Well that makes me feel special. Is that normal… you stalk all the new kids?"

The blonde continues to eye her suspiciously, taking in Max's tone the blonde lets out a small chuckle. Which seems to surprise the blonde more than Max. Almost as an afterthought her hand covers her mouth.

"Only the ones who pique my interest. Your… photography is pretty good. Maybe not on my level but still good."  
"Yeah I noticed. That's an awesome shot of the Two whales, I use to go there all the time when I was a kid." Max replies sheepishly.

"Yes well that's nice but I should be heading out," the blonde looks down at her watch. "I'm Victoria you'd be wise to remember."

Then she leans down to pick up the two boxes, when Max interrupts unintentionally. Again. Offering to hold the other box.

"Well since I'm the one who technically ran into you, why don't we go get something to eat?" Max asks unsure of her suddenly bold behavior.

Victoria looks to the side and shrugs her shoulders non- coomitingly. Max shifts, moving the cardboard box to get a better hold. While somehow managing to give a hopeful smile.

"I don't know, may-" she begins but this time Max interrupts.

"I'll pay?" She states.

"Well your on Max. Your quite blunt, I like that." She retorts.

The blonds gives a half smirk. Which Max can't help but to think is infinitely better than the haughty expression she had worn previously. For most of their conversation honestly. "Let's take this stuff to my car and head out." Victoria says her voice raising in surprise.

Max shuffles alongside her carrying the somewhat heavy box. Positioning it infront of her to somehow stop the cold morning breeze. A smile is plastered on her face.

 _Suck on that social anxiety, I can't believe that just happened! Now here comes the hard part keeping the conversation flowing. Luckily stuffing your face is usually the best way to break the ice. Operation not to make a fool of myself… starts now._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two whales was exactly how Max remembered it, right down to the same L shaped crack in the table. To the habitual smell of grease and waffles wafting through the air. Along with the low rumble and grumble of the jukebox. Causing Max to glance at it fleetingly, it sounds as if it may fizz out at any conceivable moment.

This was the second time Victoria and her had visited the diner together. The first day was painfully awkward, like hide in the dorm room for at least a week awkward. After figuring out how to bypass VIctoria's prissy nature, it turned out she's actually pretty cool to talk to. Nothing beat nerding out to photography together, although Max had a sneaking suspicion the blonde would call it an educational discussion.

It was nice being somewhere Max had enjoyable childhood memories, she could practically envision herself and Chloe. Her childhood best friend running amuck in the establishment. Even down to the staff, the familiar figure of Joyce behind the counter. They'd sat down at a booth for maybe five minutes, give or take. Joyce was busy having a somewhat heated conversation with a trucker. Without sparing us a glance she informed them she'd be there in a moment.

"Wait you're from seattle originally?" Max asks.

Victoria takes a long sip of water before answering. "Yeah, my parents still live there. Well mostly, that's where are house is at least." She finishes with a tone Max can't quite place. A heady mixture of disdain and maybe a hint of bitterness.

Max shifts at the change in her tone, trying to decide the best way to approach the topic. Social cues in general were not her specialty, she was especially out of practice at using them in a conversation. She decides to play the most probable card. _I mean what is the problem most teenagers face besides pregnancy? Dysfunctional family drama certainly has to be high on that list._

" Is that why you came back early from break?"

The brunette asks, training her blue eyes on the menu, which she honestly knows like the back of her hand already. It's kind of relieving that some things actually stay the same over time.

The blonde looks away, running her finger along her glass.

"I don't see how it really matters. I-It's not really any of your business honestly."

Max studies her angular face for a moment, her throat suddenly feels barren like the dessert in mid-day. The only sound between them is the clink of ice against glass as Max downs her drink. Hesitantly she returns her attention to Victoria. Rolling her tongue as she formulates a response, indecisive about divulging any information about herself. Again she feels an overwhelming feeling worming it's way to the forefront of her mind, almost begging her to do so.

"My dad got remarried about three years ago now. Turns out moving to Seattle was really about being closer to his mistress." The words spit out of Max's mouth like fire.

The brunette pauses letting the information burn between them. Victoria doesn't give a reply herself, the only indication she's listening is the rise of a perfectly manicured eyebrow. As if tauntingly asking Max to continue.

"The worst part is, she's a hard person to hate. Of course she's like 15 years younger, closer to our age then my dads middle 40. The most surprising part was how my mom reacted, I expected shock. You know? But she just accepted it like she already knew."

Max pauses unsure of herself at how much information she was okay with giving away. It wasn't a big deal. Her parents were actually much more tolerable apart then they ever were together.

Surprisingly Victoria pipes in with a question of her own.

"What did your mom do after, it sounds like she knew all along." She asks in a shockingly less menacing tone.

Max shrugs her shoulders, "She buried herself in work. You've probably heard of her she's one of the best family and divorce attorneys in Seattle. I think she was more upset about having to make me split my time between them. When she turned 35 she opened her own private practice, so she has more spare time then I'm use to." Max pauses her eyes glistening with her most interesting information.

She leans over across the table somewhat curiously.

"Want to hear the juiciest tidbit?" Max asks.

Victoria actually lets out a small laugh.

"Oh, you know I do."

"I think she's been seeing someone recently. She thinks she's been hiding it super well, but she has been way happier recently." The brunette sits back in her seat weilding a smirk.

Neither of them say anything for a moment, when suddenly through some kind of miracle. Victoria seems to give Max a genuine smile and an accompanying laugh. The brunette lets out a low chuckle, the blonde turns serious for a moment. Wiping the smile off her face she raps her nails against the table, in what appears like contemplation.

"Mine aren't divorced, I think they genuinely still love each other. It's more like their...divorced from me." She utters as hesitantly as can be.

"I guess that makes Christmas dinner pretty awkward, huh?"

The blonde lets out a sardonic laugh.

"We'd have to have one to begin with."She says barley loud enough for me to hear.

Max pauses soaking in the information, she blows her bangs out of her eyes. "I always use to think they had it all figured out. You know? Well lucky for me you came back early, we may not of hit it off so well when the school year actually started." Max says non commintingly.

"You're definitely...alright Max."

The brunette isn't sure why but this feels like a huge development. No other words are exchanged, silence echoes over them at the sudden arrival of their food. Max's mouth salivates at the fluffy fruit covered belgian waffle in front of her. The brunette glances over at Victoria who seems to be giving the food a once over.

"Ah, does it meet your expectations your highness?"

Max counters glancing at the decadent looking crepe on the blondes pate.

"It's certainly going to do the job, and don't you forget it." She replies.

They continue eating, when Victoria gets a call. Her green eyes bore into her phone worriedly before shooting at Max in apology.

"Sorry I have to take this. If the confrontation over there ever dies down tell the waitress I need a box."

Max nods her head in confirmation. She'll probably need a box too, as per usual her eyes were bigger than her stomach. The brunette pulls her polaroid from her bag. Tinkering with it before deciding to take the opportunity to snag some shots. She always felt twitchy after going long periods of time of neglecting her baby. Lining up a shot, she caught the image of the trucker begrudgingly crossing his arms as joyce strides away. A half assed comment about towing his truck away passing between them.

Suddenly a melodic jingle fills the dinner, the door swings open revealing a pair of girls around Max's age. They hang off of each other casually, as if they know this is exactly where they belong. One has electric blue hair and is seriously tall, like model tall. She wears a gray hoodie, when she shifts Max catches sight of a large fiery graphic of some punk band. A blue windbreaker rest over her shoulders on top. The sleeve rolled up a to the elbow, exposing a coiling tattoo on her forearm. A half smoked cigarette clenched in the hand draped around the other girl.

The blonde girl wore a beaming smile catching Maxs attention. Her style is relatively punk as well, wearing a long crimson red british band peacoat. Max isn't sure if that's actually a thing, but it seems like the best description. She's insanely pretty, her eyes scan the establishment around her as if searching for prey. Before the brunette can think better of it she takes a shot.

Suddenly feeling super creepy Max fumbles with the camera. Wiping her suddenly damp hands on her jeans, she quickly snatches up the picture. Before stuffing the camera back in her bag. As nonchalantly as possible she glances at back at the pair. The blunette doesn't seem to notice but the blonde on the other hand, is eyeing her up dangerously. Max holds eye contact for only a few moments, but they seem to drag on for an eternity. The girls hazel eyes sparkle with something the brunette isn't sure if she wants to figure out. Unfortunately she's a creature of habit, one could say curiosity was her first nature. The blonde crosses her arms and looks away with tenacity, playing with a dangling blue feather earing. Odd Max thinks, why only one earring?

Suddenly a loud crash draws the attention of everyone in the fine establishment. Blue eyes lock on to the trucker who was causing a scene earlier. He looks ten times more pissed than earlier, Max can almost feel his anger burning her skin. Suddenly he leaps towards Joyce, something in his hand glinting against the spilt coffee on the floor.

It all happens so quickly the brunette is left speechless. The blue haired woman doesn't even hesitate to throw herself in the man's way. There's shouting from everywhere a woman screams, probably Joyce. A string of cuss words seamlessly spill from the feather eared girl. A large cop suddenly is wrenching the guy away, Max thinks she saw him go to the bathroom a few minutes ago. The blue haired girl stumbles into the counter, the blonde rushes forward catching her. The pair latch onto the counter, a joint affair it would seem. Max is unsure of what to do, but when a name reaches her ears she springs into action.

"Jesus Chloe, this is really fucked." The blonde says.

Joyce is fumbling with her phone obviously talking with a 911 operator. Max watches as the ground begins to stain red with blood.

 _Holy shit...holy shit….HOLY SHIT!_

Without thinking Max rush's over, shrugging out of her gray hoodie. With surprising bantam the brunette bursts into their closed circle, pressing her hoodie to the gushing laceration. Max can feel the pin prick sign of tears burning her vision, her voice comes out no more than a choke.

"Chloe…"

Blurry light blue eyes, shakinly meet her own. Before widening hugely, if the situation wasn't so dire it would of been comical.

"I must be hella fucked up, seeing shit." She whispers sharply.

The blonde eyes Max up and down, turning her head curiously reminding Max of a puppy.

"I don't think you're imagining things C." She states.

Chloe looks again to Max, her hand resting over Maxs own compressing the wound tighter.

Her voice is even weaker and shakier than the brunettes was.

"Max...is that really you? Holy shit you know how to make an entrance."

Max releases a bark of laughter, sounding more like a sob. "I could say the same about you, always finding trouble."

"Yo-you know me a rebel-." She doesn't quite finish.

The blunette crashes to the floor lying in a heap. Hazel and blue eyes meet for a moment before the blonde slides to the floor next to her. Max lifts her hand to wipe her brow, when suddenly everything shifts. It felt like the world around her was twisting and turning, her mind on an endless loop spiraling out of her control. When her vision returns she's sitting at the table with Victoria. Max felt like she could lunge out of the boothe, and expel everything out her besides her memories. Sensing the sudden tension in the air Victoria raises her eyebrow curiously.

"Hey are you okay Ma-" The blonde stops when her phone suddenly starts vibrating.

The brunette continues to sit completely shell shocked, her brain feeling like goo. Her lip suddenly felt hot, with a hesitant finger Max swipes at her upper lip revealing a scarlet smear.

"Sorry I have to take this if- woah Max gross. Your gushing." Victoria says holding out a napkin to her.

Max nods taking the offered napkin.

"Don't worry must be the weather. I-I'll get you a box okay?" Max say's.

"Kay thanks, Ciao for now Caulfield." Victoria say's making her escape.

Max waits patiently for the tell tale jingle of the dinner door to open. The brunette reaches into her pocket, her fingers touching the familiar slickness of a photo. Hesitantly she pulls it out , ironically it's the photo she took when the duo originally walked in.

 _Impossible this...this doesn't make any sense. How could I, I mean did I actually go back in time?_ Max again looks down at the photo in her hand. Still disapproving even though the evidence was quite plainly, staring her in the face.

The jingle meets Max's ears causing her to jump up out of the booth, she glances at Chloe and her friend out of the corner of her eye. Choosing to instead turn her attention to the estranged truck driver, who was growing increasingly more agitated. Watching the large man jump up, Max moves at the same time as the resounding noise of a coffee mug hitting the floor. She sees the same glint in the spilt coffee, but this time she's practically on top of him. Unfortunately so is Chloe, again. Just as she's about to take the brunt of the attack, Max clashes into her throwing out her fist dangerously. She feels the pinprick of a quick slice near her ribs. Just as the Man runs into her fist full force landing right into his throat. When she opens her eyes again he's on the ground sputtering, gasping for breath. There's an unknown voice talking and suddenly the cop appears kicking the blade out of the man's hand. Placing a knee on his back while reciting his rights.

"Fuck!" Max cries out clutching her stinging hand.

Suddenly a hand lands on her shoulder, Max peers over to see the feather wearing girl grinning ear to ear.

"Just when I thought this day was going to be boring. Pow surprise right to the throat." The girl husks.

Max doesn't really give her a chance to continue, quickly looking around for Chloe. She catches her eye as she sits on the floor, at a seemingly loss of words. Odd for Chloe to say the least. But this punk girl wasn't necessarily her's anymore.

"Chloe ar-are you okay?"

Max asks avoiding her gaze while rubbing her sore knuckles.

"Holy shit it is you? Fucking supermax to the rescue!" Chloe shoots out, her tone changes now though. "What the hell are you doing here? How long have you been in town, were you even going to tell me?" She releases question after question.

Before Max can muster up an answer the blonde grabs onto Chloe then Max,

"Now's not quite the time for a somewhat heated reunion. Were going to have company soon, let's get out of here." She motions to the door.

Sirens can be heard in the close distance, realizing were going to have a rude awakening Chloe practically leaps up of the ground. The brunette turns around to most definitely run off, when the bluenette latches onto her wrist with a death grip.

"Not so fast Caulfeild, We got business to discuss." She exhales.

Max meets her gaze halfheartedly, contemplating her most recent decisions. Feeling very not herself she nods,

"Let me grab my bag Chloe?" Max states more than asks.

With obvious reluctance she releases her grip. Max makes a mad dash to the table, quickly snatching her bag out of the boothe. With Chloe and the blonde hot on her heels, almost as an after thought she throws some money on the table.

Chloe lets out a weak sigh "You know mom would never fuckin make you pay."

"That's not the point. Come on I thought we were in a rush?" Max replies.

The blonde lets out a airy laugh patting Chloe's shoulder, "Oh I definitely already like you Caulfeild."

The bluenette rolls her eyes at the blondes blatant flirty behavior. As if realising they needed to make a quick escape the blonde again latches onto the both of them. Everything's a blur as they blaze out of the dinner and into a beat up old pick up. Chloe dashes to the drivers side, while The blonde slides in through the passengers side. An odd sense of deja vu comes over her, making Max feel like she's been here a million times before. Swiftly sliding in next to the blonde. Everything's a blur as red and blue lights overcome her vision, then suddenly nothing. Just empty blackness.

 **EN: Things are of to a heated start. I wasn't sure If I was gonna put a lot of time stuff in this but I mean why the hell not. Next chapter should be out around next Sunday. As per usual thanks for reading have a great day.**

 **PS-the trucker bit was a friends idea. Worked out better than I thought, never mess with a truckers baby.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the wait. I had most of the chapter written out but then the farewell episode came out and you know I had to play it. This chapter is dialogue heavy, but the triple threat are together! Can't have them just be buddy buddy right away can we? Without further ado~**

Chapter 3: First Impressions

The first thing to slam into Max's consciousness is pain. It's not a familiar pain like stubbing your toe or a headache. It's undeniably foreign. Unlike anything she has ever felt before, the brunette struggles to put it into words. Nothing's ever felt like this before, the ache in her head reverberates against her skull. Pounding endlessly to its own beat, as if it may bust through any moment. The first time Max attempts at opening her eyes she sees nothing but blurry figures. When she stirs awake the second time she tries again, but the brunette isn't expecting much.

Although that's not the case, these so called shadowy figures now appear in her blue eyes with clarity. The brunette definitely thinks she remembers the two girls sharing her space.

A blonde girl sits at the end of the bed, by Max's feet. Her arms are placed behind her, palms flat on the mattress as she relaxes her weight against them. The girl looks like she's changed from the last time Max saw her, but then again she can't be sure with her brain mushed up like scrambled eggs. A noise draws her attention to the window, to Chloe. The blunette leans against the windowsill, taking a deep drag off of her cigarette. Letting the smoke billow out of her mouth like a dragon. Max watches as the smoke swirls only to disappears out the window. She's discarded the the blue windbreaker and hoodie, leaving her in only a tank top. Giving Max access to her wicked arm sleeve.

 _Totally Chloe she always had an eye for concept and design. Go big or go home I guess._

The brunette doesn't linger long turning her attention elsewhere. Even though moving her head causes another shockwave of pain to shoot through her. She feels sloppy and slow. Closing her eyes again she sighs, and takes a deep breath looking up towards the ceiling.

 _Pretty sure they looked different earlier, probably shedded the winter wear. It was kinda chilly today… Fuck thats not important right now though, I can really rewind time holy shit! Should I try again right now? I-I don't know If I should, It could be the reason I passed out in the first place._

Max doesn't have time to dwell on the questions racing through her mind when suddenly there's a cool hand pressed to her brow. Without thinking the brunette jolts, blue eyes meet hazel.

 _Today really isn't my day, I usually notice every minuscule detail. I didn't even realize she had gotten up._

Max lets out a harsh breath, taking in the honey blonde before her. She was even more beautiful up close, then Max had originally thought. What's more surprising is how cool the girls hand is against her forehead, she must be sweating bullets.

 _Gosh how gross._

The blondes hand starts to tread lower to Max's cheek. The brunette knows her face is going to flush even before she can feel it. Without hesitation she grabs the blondes hand, stopping it's trek.

"Let me guess a Leo? Always so touchy feely?" The brunette flinches at the crack in her own voice.

The blonde breaks out into a full teeth bearing grin, which Max truly recognizes her resemblance to a lion. Slowly the brunette moves into a sitting position. Taking that as her cue, the blonde gives her some space. Which is really only a few steps back. Leaving room for a tall blue haired punk to slip in. Max raises a questioning brow as the bluenette meets her gaze with a look, which completely is scrutinizing her. Max supposes she deserves that much, and instead turns her attention to her worn out converse. It's then Max realizes there not in her room at all. While it's structure is a mirror image of her own Blackwell dorm, the rest is foreign. With a brief glance around the room, she notices a blue feathered dream catcher. Which she then deduces, they must be in the blondes dorm room.

"After five years your still Max Caulfield." Says Chloe, always the one to speak up. The brunette rubs the back of her neck, shifting her weight on the bed. "Come on lose the guilty face, you could at least pretend you're glad to see me?"

"I think glad is an understatement, I'm seriously happy to see you...Chloe. Al-also thanks for getting me outta there, it's been a pretty weird day... Makes total sense I'd run into you today."

"Your damn right, it's been one of those days." The bluenette replies giving the blonde the side eye.

She'd been silent up till now, but the blonde picks now to jump in.

"Speaking of eventful day's, I can't believe you jumped in front of that guy. It was like you knew what he was going to do, even before he did?" The blonde frames the statement almost like a question. Leaving Max feeling unsure. She's not sure why but this girl might be hard to throw off.

 _I should probably keep quiet about the whole... "time" thing before I mention it to_ _ **literally**_ _anyone._

"I'm honestly not sure what came over me, before I knew it I was moving. Taking action or whatever."

"Did that freak have some kind of beef with you?"

Max turns her attention back to Chloe, shaking her head quickly.

"No I'm not the type to start trouble Chloe, I just noticed he was really getting into it with your mo- with Joyce. Hopefully he'll want nothing to do with me after today." Max pauses before asking a question of her own. "Did you know him?"

"He's just another Arcadia asshole, you really took a hit for Chloe, Maxine." The blonde replies.

Both Chloe and Max cringe at the use of the brunettes real name.

"Woah blondie, always Max. Never Maxine."

The blonde flips her hair over her shoulder, gaining access to her dangling blue feather earing. A smirk lights up her face as she plays with it.

"I've been called worse," She shrugs her shoulders. " Well always Max. I'm Rachel, Rachel Amber. But if I'm correct which, I'm almost positive I am. You may already know that, if your buddy buddy with Chase?" She flashes Max a dazzling smile, as if tempting the brunette to tell her she's wrong.

"Right well if your done flirting Rach, we have actual business to discuss? Wait, we saw icky Vicky leave before we came in...please tell me your not hanging with the devil's mistress?"

"Funny I think she said the same thing about you… Rachel, are you all in on this together?" Max replies.

"Ha ha very funny Max, seriously you are friends with...with fucking Victoria?" Chloe doesn't even try to hide her disapproval.

Max shrugs her shoulders lazily, "What do you want me to say, she's been nice to me since I came here. Well mostly."

"What could you possibly have in have in common with her? From what Chloe tells me you're definitely a decent person, you especially proved that today."

The brunette sticks her hand in her hoodie pocket, thumbing the picture she knows is in there. Before reluctantly taking it out showing it to them.

"Photography obviously." Max says.

Chloe and Rachel practically rip the picture from the brunettes hand. They look over the picture of themselves at the two whales, practically drooling over it.

"Chloe told me you always had a camera attached to your hand. Although she forgot to mention how good you are." She bumps the bluenettes hip. Causing the blonde to laugh, "Can I keep this?" They both say at the same time, flashing each other a matching glare before chuckling.

"I could make a copy, so you both can have one? Unless you want to cage fight over it." Reluctantly the pair hand the picture back. Max laughs looking at the picture one last time before replacing it in her pocket.

"It's just different than the pictures we usually take that's all. Right Chlo?" Rachel says putting her hands on her hips.

Chloe shoves her hands in her back pockets, a small flush on her face.

"Right, your still hella good at photography."

Dimples appear on the brunettes face at she smiles, "Hella?" She asks.

"It's a Cali thing. Rachels from long beach or whatever." The blunette shrugs.

"That's Chloes way of saying I'm rubbing off on her. Anyway You've been in arcadia for how long now? A week maybe, and you're already causing trouble?" The blonde snickers.

Max begins rolling her neck and stretching her limbs, after hearing a satisfying repetition of cracks the brunette stands up from the bed.

"I thought it would be quiet here...it feels so weird to be back."

"So what did Seattle suck hard?" Chloe asks, there's a shift in her tone that puts Max on edge.

"I guess, the rain sucked hard. But I really just felt out of my league."

"I would think you'd fit right in with those hipsters, there kind of all over Seattle."

"I think there's hipsters everywhere Chloe."

Rachel remarks as she moves away from there little circle, and turns toward the window.

Max squints her eyes at Chloe, letting her eyes drag down her body from head to toe. The bluenette shifts slightly under her gaze as their shades of blue eyes meet.

"Right… acting like you don't look the like the cover of hipster girl dot com.

The blonde laughs, her laughter is light and airy causing Max and chloe to both smile.

"Yeah, at least your still a smart ass." She quips back.

Stepping back, Max takes a small bow. "Thank You, that's why I'm here."

"Please girl, you came back for Blackwell academy."

Before Max can get a reply in, Rachel beats her to it.

"Let me guess for Mark Jefferson? Every photography major is practically drooling over him."

 _The hell is her problem suddenly? Whatever, I need to do damage control then get the fuck out of here. It's like the twilight zone in here._

"Not like this school doesn't have the best photography program in the country… Plus Marks an added bonus." Max replies.

Stealthy Max positions herself closer to the door, when she's a few steps aways she turns to find hazel eyes eying her with an expression she can't place.

"So you came to Arcadia for a teacher... and not your best friend?"

Max stops her fleeing nature at the hurt in Chloe's voice,

"Don't you think I'm happy to see you?"

"No. Not enough to drop me a call, or text in like the last four years."

"I'm sorry. I know things were tough for you when I left."

"How would you know? Your weren't even here."

Max squares her shoulders and crosses her arms over her chest.

"I didn't order my parents to pack up and move specifically to fuck you over, Chloe."

"You've been here at Blackwell for like a week without letting me know. Nuff said."

"I-I just wanted to settle in first. I would of contacted you..I didn't know what to say okay?"

"Come on, don't use those cliche excuses on me Max."

"As hard as it may for you to believe this, I still care about you Chloe." The brunette lets out a deep sigh as she runs a hand through her damp bangs. Pushing them off of her face.

"Did you recognize her here right away? Is that why you took a photo?" The blonde asks. While Max wasn't paying attention she had made her way back to Chloe's side.

Sheepishly Max shrugs her shoulders, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"No I didn't at first. The moment you guys walked in… everything was just perfect. I had to take a picture." Coming to a realization Max looks around for said camera. " Speaking of which, where is my camera bag?"

Chloe and Rachel give each other a panicked look, setting off all the alarms in Max's mind. Almost reluctantly the blonde heads to her desk chair, sliding it out to grab the brunettes bag. Max meets the blonde halfway, as she reaches for the bag there hands touch for a moment. Flushing and looking away she takes the bag from the blonde. So carefully one may of thought it was a bomb. Max's stomach drops immediately, she can hear rattling in places where things shouldn't rattle. Unzipping the bag Max looks down at her favorite, now discombobulated camera.

"Shattered. Aw Man, are you cereal?" She utters mostly to herself.

"Wow Max. Haven't heard that one in awhile." Chloe snickers.

"Not everything changes. Except my camera has officially taken a shit. I don't even know how this could of happened." Her face crumples in confusion.

Rachel grabs Max's wrist gently, as if she may freak out any moment. Which is safe because she just might. It has been one hell of a day so far.

"When you passed out in the truck you may or may not of landed on it. I was gonna move it, but was more concerned about how you were there one moment gone the next." She replies.

 _Shit. Just my luck. Fix one problem then there's another to take its place. Where am I going to get tools to fix this? Classes literally start in a couple of days…_

"My step-douche has a shit ton of tools. Maybe you can fix it at my place…" Chloe trails off.

"I don't know Chlo... I need very specific tiny tools."

"Uhm nerd alert! My stepdad foreal has an entire garage fully stocked. And he is actually a tiny tool."

"Wait, did you actually call him your stepdad? Ew head of-" The blonde gets cut of.

"Oh, bite me Amber!"

"Meeow. Watch out priceless I actually will make do on that." The blonde beams.

"Scandalous in front of other people." The blunette clutches her chest in shock. "What would daddy Amber say?" Chloe replies her voice full of sarcasm.

"Oh shut up. You'd get off on it."

"Well, you would know wouldn't you Rach?"

"Wow, look at the time? I think it's time for my to head out.." Max say's trying to make an escape.

Before she can open the door Chloe and Rachel are on either side of her. Trapped, Max stops her escape.

"Don't mind her, her stepdad really will have the tools to fix your camera Max. You didn't think we'd let you escape so easily did you? So let's just go yeah?" Rachel lays an arm over the brunettes shoulder. Max finds it understandably hard to argue with the blondes logic.

"Nobody really says no to you do they?" She asks.

The blonde laughs boisterously, tightening her grip on Max.

"Nope." she pops her lips at the end of the word.

Chloe wraps her arm over Rachels, effectively trapping Max yet again.

"It's futile to resist us Max, especially Rachel." Chloe whispers.

"You two are quite the force to be reckoned with, yeah?"

They all laugh as Chloe opens the door and drags the remaining pair out the door. Max lets herself be pulled along, laughing while they head down the steps.

'Welcome home Max." the blunette states.


End file.
